maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
5-second Cartoon
This is a segment for all the 5-second cartoons after the credits. They're not easily seen on Cartoon Network airings of two episodes, but can easily be seen on DVDs and even episodes uploaded to the Full Episodes page on Cartoonnetwork.com. 5-second cartoons from Season 1 'Avaturd / CSiCarly' *(from Avaturd)' '''The Keyboard Cat continues. *(from Rejected Transformers) Rentar, the Low-Budget Affordable Transformer (Also note that the cat's music was played during the credits) [[TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars|'TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars']] *(from The Zit) The man still tries to squeeze the zit. [[2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime|'2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime']] *(from Cat licks herself) Cat continues to lick herself. [[Star Blecch / uGlee|'Star Blecch / uGlee']] *(from [[Star Blecch|'Star Blecch']]) Captain Zero yells out, "'SCHLOCK!"' Gossip Hurl and Bizz the Friendly Fax appeared. [[WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition|'WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition']] *(from MAD's Guide to Phobias) Transform-a-phobia: The fear that your car will transform into a giant robot (Note: the robot poops out a Justin Bieber doll. Doll: "I'm from Canada.") [[Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud|'Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud']] *(from Frog the Bounty Hunter) Leland Chapman tries to get his dad. [[Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore|'Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore']] *(from [[Cliffordfield|'Cliffordfield']]) Kermit the Frog (The Muppet Show) continues with his dance. [[Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild|'Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild']] *(from The Umpire Diaries) 2 more puns. Announcer: "They're at the top of their game at the bottom of the ninth. Ugh, these are NOT getting any better. You've gotta play the field 'til the 7th-inning smooch. How long is this show?" [[I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin|'I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin']] *(from MAD's Guide to Video Game Cheats) Street Fighter 4's Blanka continues watching his parent's wedding video with M. Bison. Blanka: "Ooooh... Blanka's mom take off garter". M. Bison: "Make it stop!" [[Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor|'Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor']] *(from Rejected Grrl Pout Cookies) Items listed are Cinnamon Beartraps, Pecan Blandies, and Thin Prints (Parody of ''Girl Scout Cookies) [[S'UP / Mouse M.D.|'S'UP / Mouse M.D.']] *(from MAD News) Chihuahua has a final bark! [[Da Grinchy Code / Duck|'Da Grinchy Code / Duck']] *(from [[Da Grinchy Code|'Da Grinchy Code']]) It turns out every present but a stack of MAD magazines were taken. Narrator: "Their Who-Pods were missing, their Who-Dinkeys were plucked. Their copies of MAD were-- well, no such luck." [[Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth|'Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth']] *(from K-Stew's Beef Stew) Kristen Stewart (Twilight) keeps smiling. [[Pokémon Park / WWER|'Pokémon Park / WWER']] *(from Bed jumping) Kid's head is still stuck in the roof. Kid: "A little help, anyone?" [[So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!|'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!']] *(From MAD Ask the Celebrity) Jay-Z answers "It really was that concert." [[The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess|'The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess']] *(from [[Gaming's Next Top Princess|'Gaming's Next Top Princess']]) The segment continues, while the scene cuts to Lakitu, then the Janitor named Roy. [[The Buzz Identity / Two and a Half Man|'The Buzz Identity / Two and a Half Man']] *(from The Fast and the Curious) Owner from bank says "Then came what we now refer to as the wheat penny." Vin Diesel sobs. [[Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air|'Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air']] *(from Rejected Auditions) Fred's audition continues with Twilight. Fred says "Everyone you know will be dead in a few decades, but who cares? You'll have sparkly skin!"" [[HOPS / Naru210|'HOPS / Naru210']] *(from The Reading Womb) Baby #4 says "Why is "MAD" always a rerun?" [[Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre|'Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre']] *(from The Underwaker) Man says "But it's Saturday! " (Underwaker hits him anyway) [[Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana|'Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana']] *(from Cobrah) Cobrah says "Craft Services stinks!" and knocks over the catering supplies. [[The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn Off the Clark|'The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn Off the Clark']] *(from Snakes play Sssscrable) Male snake says "Pretty ssssneaky, ssssissss." (Also note they are now playing Connect 4) [[TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time|'TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time']] *(from Boy pulls out teeth with gum) Dog licks gum off mom's face. [[ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory|'ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory']] *(from [[ArTHOR|'ArTHOR']]) MAD ran out of budget for a cameo after the credits. ArTHOR asks, "Isn’t there supposed to be a special cameo or something after the credits?" Phil Coulson replies, "Sorry, we ran out of money in the budget." ArTHOR, Jane, Rango, and Phil Coulson walk away, laughing as the camera pans to the right to show Nick Fury but turns his head to reveal Alfred E. Newmans face. [[Ribbitless / The Clawfice|'Ribbitless / The Clawfice']] *(from [[Ribbitless|'Ribbitless']]) Miss Piggy takes Kermit's bag of opening night butterflies and begins to eat them. Miss Piggy asks, "Kermie, do you have opening night butterflies?" Kermit replies, "A little." Miss Piggy soon shouts out, "GIVE ME SOME!" She soon begins eating. [[Force Code / Flammable|'Force Code / Flammable']] *(from Animal vs. Appliance) Segment continues with Gorilla vs. Dryer with Dryer winning the battle. 5-second cartoons from Season 2 [[RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine|'RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine']] *(from [[RiOa|'RiOa']]) Rigby (Regular Show) is still waiting for Mordecai to take him to Oa. He said, "Yup, any time now". [[Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent|'Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent']] *(from Pinocchio 2: Boy, Oh Boy, Real Life is Hard) Pinocchio takes up wood shop class and is afraid that one of the planks is his uncle. Pinocchio: "Shop class?" (Teacher begins to cut wood) Pinocchio: "WAIT, THAT COULD BE MY UNCLE!" [[Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy|'Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy']] *(from Quicker Sand and Quickish Sand) Man says "Can this go any faster?" [[Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian|'Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian']] *(from [[Konan the Kardashian|'Konan the Kardashian']]) Lamar Odom still couldn't think of any songs at Disco Party. [[Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It|'Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It']] *(from Maximum Security Diary Vault) Robot says, "I can't believe Julia kissed Steve!" and other Robot says, "I can't wait to tell Becky!" then they both laugh. [[Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats|'Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats']] *(from [[ThunderLOLcats|'ThunderLOLcats']]) Lion-LOL still races through the rainbow as a Nyan-Cat. [[TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred|'TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred']] *(From Christopher Coolumbus) Christopher Coolumbus is still playing guitar. [[X-Games: First Class / Criminal Minecraft|'X-Games: First Class / Criminal Minecraft']] *(from Sassie) Sassie keeps talking. He said, "What, you're upset because you couldn't read the credits? They went by so fast? They were all squashy and short? Well that's life, squashy and short." [[Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy|'Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy']] *(from Scream 90X) Girl says that the Scream 90X works, but the camera adds 10 pounds. [[Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras|'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras']] *(from [[Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody|'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody']]) Wolverine continues dancing. [[Demise of the Planet of the Apes / The Celebrity Ape-rentice|'Demise of the Planet of the Apes / The Celebrity Ape-rentice']] *(from Ape Sheriff) Bobo shoots at a man reaching for a donut. [[Moneyball Z / Green Care Bear|'Moneyball Z / Green Care Bear']] *(from [[Moneyball Z|'Moneyball Z']]) Vegeta continues charging and screaming. [[Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker|'Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker']] *(from [[The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker|'The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker']]) The Redhead continues talking in her interview. She said, "It seemed like the date was going okay, but then he jumps off the roof and started punching people. Why does this always happen to me?" [[Captain American't / My Supernatural Sweet 16|'Captain American't / My Supernatural Sweet 16']] *(from [[My Supernatural Sweet 16|'My Supernatural Sweet 16']]): Sam says, "I can't believe I got a skull as a party favor!" and Dean says, "I can't believe that I found some shoes to go with the dress!" [[FROST / Undercover Claus|'FROST / Undercover Claus']] *(from Rejected Reindeer): Rudolpho gets shot by the Tree Bazooka 9000 when wishing everyone a Merry Christmas. Rudolpho replies, "Merry Christmas to everyone!" (BANG) Tree Bazooka Man yells out, "Booyah!" [[Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue|'Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue']] *(from The Land After the Land Before Time): More posters for more sequels of "The Land Before Time" pop up. Announcer: And another, and another, and another, and another, and another, and another-- [[WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls|'WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls']] *(from Final Brantasy): Justin still finishes the Final Brantasy cereal at Level 136. Note: It takes place at night. [[DolPhineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious|'DolPhineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious']] *(from [[VICTORious|'VICTORious']]): Victor von Doom still competes at the yodeling mime competition. [[My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O|'My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O']] *(from Yak Destroys Business Office): The yak keeps destroying the office, scaring the workers. [[Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For|'Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For']] *(from [[Al Pacino and the Chipmunks|'Al Pacino and the Chipmunks']]): Al Pacino says "Hoo-ah! Get 'em boys! Wiki-wiki-wiki-wiki! Bingo was not his name-o! She's a computer! Ha ha ha ha ha! Laugh it up, fuzzball." [[Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp|'Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp']] *(from TV Parody of Ellen) People Who Look Like Chairs Today on Ellen [[Garfield of Dreams / I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle|'Garfield of Dreams / I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle']] *(from Lancing with the Stars) Buzz Aldrin Says "I wonder if Bristol Palin had to go through this." [[The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman|'The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman']] *(from The Adventures of TaunTaun) A hologram of Darth Vader tells Luke Skywalker, who's inside Han Solo's dead TaunTaun, to move over because it's cold out. [[Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba|'Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba']] *(from Potions 11) Balthazar says, "That was stupid, stupid, STUPID!" (note: Alex Russo and Tom Lapille appear) [[Addition Impossible / New Gill|'Addition Impossible / New Gill']] *(from [http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/Addition_Impossible Addition Impossible]) Johnny Blaze dons the third celebrity mask, but it burns and he says, "Waste of money." [[iChronicle / Hulk Smash|'iChronicle / Hulk Smash']] *(from''' iChronicle) The announcer says, "And now back to iCarly!" Then we cut to the bowl of yogurt on a stool shown in camera. 5-second cartoons from '''Season 3 [[The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope|'The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope']] *(from Audience in a Frenzy) The audience at the band are still in a frenzy. [[Yawn Carter / Franklin & Crash|'Yawn Carter / Franklin & Crash']] *(from The Woman in Back) The Woman in Back continues talking on the phone. [[Battleship vs. Titanic / Jurassic Parks and Recreation|'Battleship vs. Titanic / Jurassic Parks and Recreation']] *(from Swisster) The kids are still stuck on the cheese. Girl said, "We couldn't have played Parcheesi." [[Betty White & the Huntsman / Ancient Greek MythBusters|'Betty White and the Huntsman / Ancient Greek MythBusters']] *(from Ancient Greek MythBusters) The cyclops still eats the guy. Narrator: "You're not still recording me, are you?" [[I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus|'I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus']] *(from Fart or Chair) The boy is still getting beaten up by the security. Boy ask, "Is this show even on anymore?" [[This Means War Machine / iCharlie|'This Means War Machine / iCharlie']] *(from Rejected Playground Equipment) The kids are still playing on the Power See Saw. Girl says, "But I'm getting tired." Boy shouts out, "KEEP GOING!" [[The Mixed Martial Artist / Aquaman vs. Wild|'The Mixed Martial Artist / Aquaman vs. Wild']] *(from Hobbittrails) Hobbit still tries to escape. Hobbit says, "This is exactly where I started." [[The Blunder Games / The Poop-seidon Adventure|'The Blunder Games / The Poop-seidon Adventure']] *(from The Poop-seidon Adventure) Everyone's floating on a dinghy. Mike Rogo says "We've been floating for hours! I know, 'cause I still have his watch." [[Average-ers / Legend of Dora|'Average-ers / Legend of Dora']] *(from Average-ers) The Avengers are shown eating lunch at the fortress. Hulk says (calmly), "Okay, that's enough time now." [[Men in Black to the Future / Pokémon of Interest|'Men in Black to the Future / Pokémon of Interest']] *(from Superman's Curl) Superman is still trying to fix his hair. Woman yells out, "Somebody please help! I can't... Is someone even coming?! Why is it getting so dark?!" [[Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus / Adjustment Burro|'Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus / Adjustment Burro']] *(from Never Trust a Tree) Girl is reading The Hunger Games. Tree says, "Uh, Katniss dies." [[Taking Nemo / Once Upon a Toon|'Taking Nemo / Once Upon a Toon']] *(from The Adventures of Iron Man) Iron Man says, "Your television bill goes as high as this show. (laughs)" [[Outtagascar / F·I·E·N·D·S|'Outtagascar / F·I·E·N·D·S']] *(from Ball Returner has a Pitching Machine's Motor) Old man says, "Looks like a spare." [[The Amazing Spider-Minaj / Go, Dragon Ball, Go!|'The Amazing Spider-Minaj / Go, Dragon Ball, Go!']] *(from Meme Wolf) Meme Wolf is still transforming. [[FrankenWinnie / ParaMorgan|'FrankenWinnie / ParaMorgan']] *(from [[ParaMorgan|'ParaMorgan']]) Morgan Freeman says "Hey, look! I'm still the face of the moon!" [[Dark Knight at the Museum / Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths|'Dark Knight at the Museum / Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths']] *(from Alfred E. Neuman for President) Alfred still shoots the sunrise. [[Total Recall Me Baby / The Asgardigans|'Total Recall Me Baby / The Asgardigans']] *(from MAD News) The MAD News anchor says, "Yep, he's still president." [[The Bourne Leg-a-Turkey / PilGrimm|'The Bourne Leg-a-Turkey / PilGrimm']] *(from Jokahontas Live! at the Punchline Emporium) [[Here Comes the Doom / Brain Purge|'Here Comes the Doom / Brain Purge']] *(from ThunderCats singing again) 'Fantastic Four Christmases / Red & White Collar' *(Robot dad gets oil again from 2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime) Robot dad gets oil for Christmas. 'Hip Hop Hobbit / The Monday Project' *(from Hip Hop Hobbit) Bilbo raps with Gollum. 'The Perks of Being a Wallcrawler / Regular Shogun Warriors' *(from The Land Before Adventure Time) Jake the dog can be heard screaming while he's still carried by the pterodyctal. 'Twilight: Breaking Down / GOllum ON' *(From Twilight: Breaking Down) Everyone still falls asleep during the Twilight movie. 'Life of Rhyme / Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo' *(from Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo) 'James Bond: Reply All / Randy Savage: 9th Grade Wrestler' *(from James Bond: Reply All) Silver is still whining. Silver, "I don't wanna watch MAD anymore!" 'George Washington: Cherry Tree Chopper / Star Wars Earned Stripes' *(from Bakin') The chef says, "You know the show is over." Liam Neeson punches the chef and says, "I know it's over!" 5-second cartoons from Season 4 'Linkong / Rainbow Dash & Bernstein' *(from Fortune Yeller): Fortune Yeller keeps on yelling. 'Pokémonsters, Inc. / Bane & Kate' *(from Is Kristen Stewart Sleeping?) Announcer, "Kristen Stewart!" Kristen Stewart, "Stop calling me." 'Wreck It Gandalph / The Big Bird Theory' *(from Training Car) The car instructor is still getting hurt in the car. 'Les the Miz / The Lex Factor' *(from Pillow Fight) The pillows use the kids as pillows and start fighting. 'Papa / 1600 Finn' *(from 1600 Finn) 'G.I. E.I. Joe / Dog with a Captain's Log' *(from Life: It's all about the presentation) '"S" Cape from Planet Earth / The X-Mentalist' *(Feeding the Ducks - Part 2) 'Po-blivion / Umbrellamentary' * 'Jaws the Great and Powerful / Off Their Spockers' * Trivia *The 5-second cartoon in''' 2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime is 14 seconds, the one from '''Force Code / Flammable is 10 seconds, and the one from ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory is 13 seconds. *The 5-second cartoon in S'UP / Mouse M.D. and Total Recall Me Baby 'were MAD News segments. *The 5-second cartoon in '''Fantastic Four Christmases / Red & White Collar '''is the only one based on a previous episode's content. *So far, there are seven episodes of MAD that have their 5-second cartoons that were Mike Wartella segments: *#'The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn Off the Clark *#'TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time' *#'TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred' *#'Outtagascar / F·I·E·N·D·S' *#'Linkong / Rainbow Dash & Bernstein' *#'Les the Miz / The Lex Factor' *#'"S" Cape from Planet Earth / The X-Mentalist' Category:Segments Category:Cartoon segments